Loving Him
by SlythChic
Summary: The Golden Trio are starting their seventh year at Hogwarts when a new seventh year gets sorted into Gryffindor. What will happen between the new kid and Harry?


A/N: Buenos dias amigos! This story is a slash between Harry and an own character. This is set during the trio's 7th year. Everything that happened during HBP has basically been thrown out the window and Harry killed Voldemort during the summer after his sixth year. Snape _does_ end up supporting Voldemort (which you find out why in this chapter) but it's for my own reasons and has nothing to do with the Half Blood Prince. Well, here we go!

Chapter 1: A Shocking Sorting

After all of the first years were sorted, I expected Dumbledore to make his usual speech about the Forbidden Forest and Filch's forbidden items; then he was supposed to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as well as the new Potions professor and let us eat. Of course, he did this (he couldn't go just _one_ year without forgetting to tell us about Filch banning all Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) but he added something new into the annual speech as well.

"Welcome to all new students and welcome back to all returning students! I hope that you have removed all dust and cobwebs that tend to collect in the mind of a student during the summer holidays. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that: forbidden, as are all items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and everything on Mr. Filch's rather extensive list. If you have an item that may be questionable, please see Mr. Filch in his office.

"Due to the war that occurred during this past summer, we have several new professors to introduce. We have the pleasure of having Professor R. J. Lupin return to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!" After a few minutes of tremendous applause from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, Dumbledore continued with his introductions. "In Professor Snape's place in Potions, we have Professors Fred and George Weasley, who have kindly volunteered to take time away from their shop in order to fill your minds with potions." Of course, Gryffindor went insane in support for their most beloved pranksters and beaters. "Please welcome Professor Charlie Weasley, who is taking over the post of Care of Magical Creatures." After another generous round of applause, Dumbledore introduced the last new member of the staff. "And, last but not least, we have another member of the Weasley family joining our ranks this term. We have Professor Bill Weasley taking over History of Magic since Professor Binns has finally decided to enjoy his afterlife. We also have a new Head of Slytherin House. This was, indeed, a very difficult decision to make but Professor Lupin has kindly taken the extra tasks on." Everyone but the Slytherins clapped for Professor Lupin.

"Now, everyone, please settle down. We are sure to have a very enjoyable year this year but I have another piece of information that will probably startle you. We have one last person to sort. His name is Nicholas Smith, and he will be a seventh year. I would like all of you to accept him into whatever house he may join and to treat him with the same respect that you give your fellow classmates."

Everyone gasped at this bit of information, including myself. Even _I_ knew that there had never been anyone sorted into Hogwarts that wasn't a first year. When Dumbledore announced that Nicholas could enter the hall, my eyes followed the sound of an opening door and I saw the most beautiful young man that I had ever seen in my life.

Yes I, the famous Harry James Potter, am gay. The entire school knows and nobody really seems to care that much. Draco had quite a few things to say about it during the week after I came out to everyone but I soon found out that the reason he picked at me all the time was that he wanted me. We parted soon after the final battle as good friends because we discovered that, while we loved each other, we couldn't actually be together without attempting to kill each other.

But, coming back to the present, Nicholas Smith was gorgeous. Obviously, Draco noticed my gaze because a slip of parchment appeared on my plate within seconds. I opened it and it read,

_HP, please keep your mouth closed unless you intend to use it on the boy. DM_

I laughed and sent a crude picture back to him on the parchment before I turned to watch Nicholas get sorted. I looked up in time to see McGonnagal put the Sorting Hat on his head. The hat began whispering at once but nobody could hear what it was saying. When Nicholas muttered something under his breath, the hat immediately smiled and yelled out, "Gryffindor!" I stood up and clapped with a stupid grin on my face; I looked at Draco and he was shaking his head and laughing.

When Nicholas made his way over to the table, I noticed that he looked a little nervous so I walked to the end of the table to meet him. I introduced myself and told him that he was welcome to come and sit with my friends and me. He looked relieved and introduced himself as we were walking back to my friends. I introduced him to Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. After dinner, Dumbledore called Hermione, Nicholas and I to the Head Table. Hermione and I were Head Girl and Boy so I assumed that we were going to be asked to show Nicholas around the school over the next few days. I got more than I could have wished for.

"Harry and Hermione, I would like to congratulate you for achieving the positions of Head Boy and Girl. As you know, the two of you will be sharing a common room but will have your own dorms and bathrooms. I don't normally do this but, seeing as this is an unusual circumstance anyway, I figured that there would be no harm done. Nicholas will also have a room and bathroom connected to your common room. The three of you will have a few days off classes to show him around the school and to introduce him to your friends. Nicholas, welcome to Hogwarts and I hope that you enjoy it here. I am sure that we will have quite a few more chats this year, especially since you have already made friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron." Dumbledore smiled and told us where our common room was and that we were to make up our own password. We slowly walked to our common room and talked the whole way there but, once we got there, we put on our pajamas and went straight to bed.

A/N: Alright ya'll, lemme know what you think of this chapter and if I should continue with the story or not. I really like my story line for this one (though not as much as the one I have planned out for Saving Grace) and would like to continue but if nobody likes it then there's no reason for me to continue except to make the plot bunnies stop gnawing at my brain. Toodles!


End file.
